


Scurry of Gays

by orphan_account



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (dont ask), Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping Sometimes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, bashing of the US education system, that'll come in later probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to chaos, trash chat edition.
Kudos: 12





	Scurry of Gays

**Author's Note:**

> this fic's features, current and future, include: 2 chats, private dms, chaos, and finally throwing all the nonsense ive collected for the past six months in one place
> 
> in lead with where most of this came from, i dedicate this fic to my group chat. Happy over one year everyone! (when did our chat start again?)
> 
> Name Guide:  
> Virgil - sunshine  
> Remy - Sassy Boi  
> Logan - Logan = Logan  
> Emile - It’s Over Isn't It  
> Elliott - Rollo de canela  
> Remus - sticking my dick in rotisserie chickens  
> Janus - just stuck w a snake boi

**_[4:16 PM]_ **

_Sassy boi created chat:_ “the language tea.”

 _Sassy Boi added:_ sunshine, Logan = Logan, sticking my dick in rotisserie chickens, just stuck w a snake boi, It's Over Isn't It. 

**Sassy Boi:** Spill the tea on the language you take, the chaos, the weird, the dumb, tell all for I am thirsty

**It's Over Isn't It:** Spanish class: Teacher: “emile, cual es tu clase favorita?” Me: “la clase de inglés” Her to another kid: “cual es la clase favorita de emile?” Other kid: “yo favorito es...” Her: “ok, but what’s emile’s favorite class?” Kid: “repite por favor”Me: “la clase de inglés” *repeat this process with three other kids until the teacher finally just tells everyone the answer*

**sunshine:** honesty thats like any and all language classes

**Logan = Logan:** Playing any games. Playing games in class is just childish.

**just stuck w a snake boi:** i mean not a language story but half my math class tried to get high off scotch tape because there was a sub, i have no idea if they were successful

**sticking my dick in rotisserie chickens:** i remember that 

**sunshine:** so do i, i wish i didnt

**Its Over Isnt It:** H-how, w what--you know what nope not even going ta

**sticking my dick in rotisserie chickens:** i join mandarin just bcuz andy told me there was peppa pig

**Sassy Boi:** Of course you did babes

**just stuck w a snake boi:** we get it ur a peppa pig stan no need to rub it in 

**sunshine:** but like why does this chat exist

**sticking my dick in rotisserie chickens:** rem is a tea whore

 **sticking my dick in rotisserie chickens:** plus we didnt have a chat before and im not sure how we didnt

**just stuck w a snake boi:** ig this isnt going to be a permanent chat thing i might as well not do this 

_Just stuck w a snake boi named the chat:_ “scurry of gays.”

 _It’s Over Isn’t It added_ Rollo de canela _to_ “scurry of gays.”

**Rollo de canela:** Hi, what is this

**Sunshine:** remy is tea hungry so they made a chat to gather but yknow its us so we cant focus for shit

**Rollo de canela:** But why am I here

**It’s Over Isn’t It:** You're part of the group! I don't know you weren’t here earlier

**Rollo de canela:** Oh cool

**Logan = logan:** Excuse me, who are you?

**Rollo de canela:** Im Elliott, Im in your latin class

**Logan = logan:** Oh Elliott, I thought I had your number, apologies.

**Rollo de canela** : Its alright

**_[3:07 AM]_ **

**sticking my dick in rotisserie chickens:** i hope the next person to live in my house does human taxidermy in the bassment

**sunshine:** it 3 am wtaf 

**sunshine:** why are u awake bro

**sticking my dick in rotisserie chickens:** but ur also awake tho

**sunshine:** o///o

**sticking my dick in rotisserie chickens:** lol u good

**sunshine:** …

**sticking my dick in rotisserie chickens:** lol mood

**sunshine:** stfu

**sticking my dick in rotisserie chickens:** make me bitch

**sunshine:** just no

**Author's Note:**

> uh thanks for readin this dumpster fire?
> 
> -Lark


End file.
